WHAT THE?
by JAE96
Summary: -ONESHOOT- Lay mencari bahan majalah fashion terbarunya yang mendadak hilang. Bukannya senang melihat yang dicarinya sudah ketemu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang justru membuatnya terkejut. "WHAT THE... (?)" EXO Fanfic GS(Gender Switch). SuLay. HunHan. Romance. Comedy. WARNING: NOT CHILDREN!. RnR. Lay. Suho. Luhan. Sehun.


**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : **WHAT THE... ?

**Pairing ****: **SuLay x HunHan

**Main cast : **Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing

**Support cast : **Xi Luhan x Oh Sehun

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy.

**Rated : M**

**Summary : **Lay mencari bahan majalah fashion terbarunya yang mendadak hilang.

Bukannya senang melihat yang dicarinya sudah ketemu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang justru membuatnya terkejut.

"WHAT THE... (?)"

Salam Choi Di Jee imnida.

Annyeong.

Happy reading ^^

Namanya Zhang Yixing. Seorang gadis berusia 22 tahun yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru memasuki apartemen mewah yang ia tinggali bersama adiknya. Yeoja cantik itu menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya. Segera ia mengganti bajunya menjadi dress orange selutut dengan cardigan putih. Lalu mempoleskan make up tipis di wajah putih mulusnya.

Setelah sibuk dengan tatanan dirinya sekarang beralih mengambil tasnya dan mengumpulkan beberapa majalah yang tercecer diranjangnya. Majalah fashion tempatnya bekerja dan ia bersama rekannya mendapat tugas untuk mencari bahan model fashion terbaru untuk bulan depan. Inilah pekerjaan seorang Lay, nama panggilannya.

Masalahnya Lay sudah mendekam dikamarnya lebih dari seperempat jam. Ia mencari beberapa lembar bahan majalah fashion terbarunya yang hilang. Yeoja itu mencari diseluruh sudut kamarnya tapi tak ketemu. Tapi ada satu tempat yang belum dilihatnya yaitu dibawah kolong ranjangnya. Segera yeoja berdimple manis itu menyibak bed cover nya. Bukannya senang melihat yang dicarinya ketemu. Namun Lay malah terkejut melihat sebuah bekas bungkus berbentuk persegi dibawah ranjangnya.

"WHAT THEE..." Lay mengambil bungkus itu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Pasti yeoja nakal itu melakukanya lagi dengan namjachingu nya yang _pokerface _itu. Argh.. Sial! Kenapa ia selalu melakukannya diranjangku ini?!" Yeoja itu menggerutu kesal

"Dasar yeoja menyebalkan!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil membuang bungkus kecil berwarna biru muda itu.

Setelahnya ia keluar apartemen dan berlari menuju parkiran. Seseorang telah menunggunya sedari tadi didalam mobil lamborghi hitam. Lay masuk kedalam mobil itu lalu mencium sekilas pipi pria yang dengan sabar menunggunya tepat setengah jam yang lalu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali hm.." Kata namja tampan itu sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan dongsaeng mu?" Tanyanya lagi melihat ekspresi yeojachingu nya yang cemberut seketika.

"Hey.. Chagiya. Waegeurae? Sekarang apa lagi masalah kalian eoh? Kau terlihat lucu jika sedang marah seperti ini Lay-ah. Kau menggodaku untuk kucium eoh?" Lanjutnya lagi

"Yak! Pervert namja!" Jawab Lay sambil menjitak kepala Suho pelan.

"Mianhae chagiya~. Lalu ada masalah apa tadi? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Luhan." jawab Lay singkat.

"Ia Luhan. Aku tahu hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Kenapa lagi dia? Menguntit uang didompetmu lagi?"

"Aniya."

"Menghabiskan semua isi _credit card _nya lagi?"

"Aniya."

"Voucher belanja?"

"Ani."

"Shopping?"

"Aniya Oppaya~. Kenapa kau bertanya semua yang berhubungan dengan uang dan gratisan?"

"Karena itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan untuk bisa membuatmu seperti ini." Kata Suho santai masih dengan kemudinya.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi kali ini benar2 keterlaluan Suho oppa~" Kata Lay sambil merajuk.

"Waeyo?"

"Luhan melakukannya lagi dengan Sehun dikamarku. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Oppa~"

"Mwoya? Memang apa yang mereka lakukan hm..?"

"Aku menemukan bungkus _kondom _dikolong ranjangku. Dan itu sudah menunjukkan apa yang mereka lakukan Oppa. Dan itu membuatku sangat sangat... Argh.. Menyebalkan" Kata Lay sambil meremas koran yang baru dibeli Suho tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu memang punya mereka Chagiya?"

"Karna hanya Hunhan yang berani menodai kamar suciku Oppa~"

"Apa mereka benar2 melakukannya dikamarmu?" Suho tertawa pelan.

"Mereka benar2 pasangan gila yang pernah kukenal. Kenapa kau malah tertawa Oppaya?"

"Aku hanya heran. Apa alasan Luhan melakukannya dikamarmu?"

"Katanya ia tidak mau jika boneka rusa koleksinya ternodai dengan _lahar putih _Sehun. Itu benar2 menjijikan."

"Haha. Jinjjaro? Lagi pula bukankah ini masih bulan pertama Luhan masuk kuliah yaa? Tapi kenapa hal seperti _itu _ia _hebat _sekali?" Kata Suho sambil membelokkan kemudinya menuju tempat kerja Lay.

"Yak! Kenapa jadi Suho oppa yang memihaknya? Disini kamarku yang selalu jadi korban kemesuman HunHan! Kenapa kau malah bilang Luhan _hebat _dalam hal _itu_! iishh.. menyebalkan!"

Suho yang melihat yeojachingu nya yang semakin cemberut malah terkikik pelan. Ia sudah biasa melihat kebiasan Lay yang merajuk imut seperti ini. Pipinya yang menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu. Rasanya benar2 menggoda imannya ketika melihat bibir cherry milik kekasihnya ini.

Kini sampailah mereka didepan kantor tempat Lay bekerja sekaligus kantor milik Keluarga Kim yang dipimpin oleh Noona nya Suho. Ketika Lay akan membuka pintu mobil itu secara otomatis langsung dikunci oleh Suho dan segera merampas setumpuk brangkas yang dibawa Lay lalu pergi.

"Yak! Oppaya! Suho Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan itu. OPPAA! Buka pintunya!"

Terdengar sangat berisik didalam mobil lamborghini hitam itu. Tapi terlihat damai jika dilihat dari luar mobil itu. _Beda luarnya Beda dalamnya._

Tak lama Suho pergi ia pun kembali dan langsung membawa mobil mewahnya itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju kesuatu tempat. Lay masih tak bisa menghentikan ucapannya terhadap apa yang baru saja Suho lakukan. Lay benar2 akan sangat cerewet jika memang sudah waktunya. Yah seperti inilah. Suasana didalam mobil berbanding terbalik dengan yang terjadi dijalanan. Dimobil suara Lay yang mendominasi. Diluar hanya suara Angin dan segelintir kendaraan yang lewat.

Sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan yang Suho inginkan. Suatu tempat yang sepi, tak terlalu banyak orang, cuaca yang mendukung, dan yang paling penting.

_"Akhirnya aku berhasil menculikmu cantik. Bersiaplah kau Princess Zhang Yixing ku. Haha" _gumam Suho lirih tak lupa smirk mematikan miliknya.

Lay keluar dari mobil tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun juga tak berkedip. Hingga selang beberapa detik ia berlari sambil berteriak.

"PANTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... AAAHHHHHHH... neomu johayoo..."

Gadis cantik itu bermain-main kecil dengan air pantai dengan senangnya.

"Chagiya. Johayo?" kata Suho sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri Lay kepinggir Pantai.

"Ne. Suho Oppa. Neomu Neomu Johayo~ Gomawo chagiya~" jawab Lay sambil masih sibuk dengan bermain airnya.

Seolah melupakan beberapa kata2 laknatnya yang sempat terucap selang beberapa menit tadi.

**Flashback di Mobil**

_"oppa jika kau tak mengatakan kemana kita akan pergi maka aku akan marah padamu."_

_"Aku tak akan bicara denganmu lagi Oppa"_

_"Aku serius dengan ucapanku "_

_"Oppa! Yakk! Kuberi waktu 5 detik jika kau tak menjawab juga maka aku benar2 tak akan pernah bicara padamu."_

_"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku tak akan bicara padamu. SELAMANYA."_

_"Aku S.E.R.I.U.S"_

**Flashback end**

Kenyataan berbeda dengan yang diucapkannya. _Aigoo_.. Lay begitu menikmati momennya bermain air hingga tak menyadari kini Suho telah melepaskan jaketnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

**Hap. Grebb.**

Suho menarik pinggang Lay dari belakang lalu mengangkatnya dan memutarnya penuh riang. Gelak tawa indah itu mewarnai betapa romantisnya pasangan ini.

Kini mereka tengah menikmati momen romantis mereka yang akhir2 ini sulit didapatkan karna kesibukkan mereka masing2. Suho dengan Kim Corp nya. Lay dengan Fashion nya.

Suho memeluk Lay dari belakang. Menumpukan dagunya dibahu Lay. Memejamkan matanya dan sesekali sambil menyesapi wangi aroma milik Lay. Sedangkan Lay hanya tersenyum dan sambil mengusap pelan surai rambut Suho dari samping.

"Chagiya. Bogoshippoyo" ucap Suho diceruk lehernya sambil memberikan kecupan kecil disana.

"Nado Suho chagiya"

"Aku tak ingin menunggu lagi Chagiya. Saranghaeyo" kata Suho sambil memutar balik tubuh Lay.

**CUP**

"Zhang Yixing. Could I be your husband? from now and forever?"

Sambil mengeluarkan kotak merah beludru dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada Lay.

"Yes, sure i love you~" **CUP**

"i love you too, Babe." **CUP**

Suho yang terlalu bahagia mulai menjalankan aksinya. Menggendong Lay ala _bridal style_ lalu membawanya ketengah pantai untuk membasahi tubuh mereka lebih _dalam _dari sekedar bermain cipratan air dipinggir pantai.

Seharian penuh pasangan SuLay couple ini bermain basah2an kini tibalah saatnya waktu yang ditunggu Suho.

Suho keluar dari kamar mandi villa yang disewanya khusus hari ini bersama yeojachingu nya. Aroma maskulin menguar hingga yeoja yang terbaring diranjang itu mendapati jika pipinya merona.

Suho yang melihat reaksi yeojachingu itu semakin menunjukkan evil smirk nya. Namja tampan itu hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Sedangkan lampu kamar tsb hanya menyala disisi ranjang. Namja itu semakin mendekati ranjang dimana tempat yeojachingu itu menunggunya.

**Sreett**

Suho menyibakkan _bed cover _yang menutupi tubuh seksi Lay. Yeoja itu hanya mengenakan _purple lingerie_ yang sepanjang dibawah beberapa senti dari _area keistimewaannya. _Lingerie itu juga tembus pandang sehingga menampilkan _bra _dan _cd _nya.

Tak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi. Suho segera menerjang yeojachingu nya itu untuk melakukan hal yang iya-iya.

Mereka melakukan segala cara pemanasan dan terlihat sudah saling _naked. _Kini mereka mulai bermain ke _inti _nya.

Suho mencium bibir cherry Lay dengan ganas. Sesekali mengajak lidahnya bertarung bermain didalam milik Lay. Tangannya yang tak ingin diam pun ikut menjelajahi seluruh area sensitif Lay.

"Eeungh.." mendengar lengusan indah itu hanya membuat libido Suho semakin tak tertahankan.

Kini ciumannya telah turun menyesapi tiap inci leher jenjang milik Lay hingga meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya. Turun lagi sambil mencium semua yang ia sentuh. Sampai dipuncak sensitif Lay yaitu di dua bola kenyal nan padat dan sangat mudah memancing libido nya naik. Suho menciumi, menyesapi, dan menggigit kecil di area puting Lay. Tangan yang satunya menjelajah ditempat yang berbeda yaitu turun kebawah ketempat surga nya para namja, tentunya.

Masih dengan mainannya di putting Lay lalu jari2 nya yang mulai bermain di _Ms.V _kekasihnya ini yang sudah basah. Kini namja berparas tampan itu segera turun sambil mencium tiap lekat tubuh Lay lalu berhenti tepat dihidangan utamanya.

Suho memandangi milik Lay yang sangat menggoda dengan segera ia menjelajahi _area istimewa _itu dengan lidahnya yang lihai dalam bermain hal seperti ini. Setelah dikira milik Lay telah basah kini tiba saatnya untuk memanjakan si junior.

"siap chagiya?" tanya Suho sambil menarik kaki Lay dan meletakkan dibahunya.

"Nee.. opp..a.." jawabnya dengan susah payah.

Suho mengocok junior nya lalu menggesekkannya di vagina Lay.

"Aahh.. Jang..an.. menggo..daku" Suho hanya menunjukkan smirk nya.

Saat Suho akan memasukkan juniornya Lay menghentikannya dan berhasil membuat Suho menggeram pelan.

"Chankaman. Chagiya apa kau tak pakai _kondom _dulu?"

"Aniya Chagiya~ inilah yang kutunggu membuatmu segera hamil. Jadi kajja kita lanjutkan saja ne~"

"Ahh.. chankaman. Aku tak ingin hamil sebelum menikah Oppa"

Suho mengalah menahan hasrat nya yang tertunda kini ia lebih memilih mengusap lembut surai rambut Lay yang sedikit basah akibat keringat hasil kegiatan tadi. Mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu untuk berjanji menikahi nya secepat mungkin setelah ini.

"Semua nya sudah disiapkan oleh Eomma dan Eommoni, chagiya. Kau tenang saja ne~ Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan semua hal ini dari sebulan yang lalu tapi karna kau sangat sibuk dengan _project _majalah fashion terbaru mu itu. Aku menunda nya seminggu lalu berturut-turut tapi kau benar2 sangat sibuk. Jadi inilah waktu nya aku harus menculikmu dan membawamu kesini." jelan Suho disertai kecupan panjang di kening gadisnya itu.

"Jadillah milikku. Aku ingin kau hanya sibuk mengurusiku dari pada kertas2 berwarna warni itu Lay Chagiya. i want you. i need you. you're mine. i'll be yours. Saranghae chagiya"

Lay yang mendengarkan semua ucapan kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum haru. Lalu menangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Suho.

"Nado Saranghae oppaya~ Mianhae sebulan terakhir ini aku sangat tak memperhatikanmu. Mianhae"

"Ne. Cheonma. Jadi... kajja kita lanjutkan yang tadi"

"Yak! Oppa pervert eoh. Chankaman. Kenapa Suho oppa sangat bersemangat sekali ingin melakukan hal ini eoh?"

"Karna Sehun lebih hebat dalam _menyenangkan _pasangannya. Dan buktinya ia sering membuat Luhan ketagihan. Lagi pula aku juga ingin merasakan seberapa hebat _service _yang kudapat darimu? Otte yo?"

"Andweji~ Aku tak bisa melakukanya. Oppa saja ne.."

"Aniya. Aku ingin mendapatkan _service _terbaik yang kau miliki. Aku ingin merasakannya chagiya~"

"Aniyaa~ Suho oppa~"

"Baiklah kajja lanjutkan hm.."

"ani.. aniya.. kapan2 saja oppa.. aku sedang tak mood.. aaahhh... eungh.."

"Sepertinya tubuhmu selalu bilang _iya _setiap sentuhanku chagiya.."

"Aaa.. nnii.. aahh ..ii..yaa di... si.. tu.."

"aahh.. eungh.."

"Call me baby"

"Su..hhoo.. aahh"

Oke. Baiklah tinggalkan pasangan Sulay disini. Mari kita mampir ke Hunhan sebentar.

"Sehunnie.. Sebenarnya dimana kau membuang bungkusnya? aku tak menemukan apapun dibawah ranjang Lay eonni"

"Aku tak ingat. Aku membuangnya begitu saja. Salahmu juga kenapa kau menggodaku eoh?"

"Aishh.. Jinjja! Kuharap Lay eonni tidak menemukannya. Jika iya matilah _credit card, voucer belanja, _dan _uang jajan _dari Appa. Otteokhae?"

"Tenang saja Hannie-ya masih ada aku. Lebih baik kita melakukan hal seperti kemarin. Otte?"

"NEE ^^" jawab Luhan dengan riang.

"Tapi kenapa sudah semalam ini Lay eonni belum pulang?"

"Mungkin Lay noona sedang lembur. Lebih baik kita menghabiskan waktu malam ini berdua. Kajja"

"Tapi.. nant-.."

Tak ingin mendengar Luhan mengoceh lebih panjang Sehun segera membungkam bibir yeojachingu itu dengan ciuman panas andalannya. Lenguhan erotis Luhan adalah obat perangsang mujarab menurut Sehun.

Selanjutnya atas apa yang mereka lakukan bayangkan sendiri. Oke.

**END**

RnR ne ^^

Salam Choi Di Jee imnida dj_inunk


End file.
